


Late Night Revelations

by Tulip713



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulip713/pseuds/Tulip713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke misinterprets sounds in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Revelations

The battle had been won, the Mountain had fallen and the alliance was still intact, so her war was over. This meant she had nothing to do, nothing to occupy her time, nothing!

There was no planning, no strategizing, no fighting. The wounded healed or healing. The surviving 100 and grounders had been rescued and were slowly getting back to their lives. The council had taken control of the mountain and its inhabitants, the ones that had not paid the penalty of their lives for what they had done to Lexa's people. Her mother had stepped in to deal with the of rehabilitation of the Reapers. The Commander and her generals were rebuilding Ton Dc as well as overseeing the creation of a settlement that would amalgamate their people. 

Very few had lost their lives but Clarke was still haunted. Haunted by how things could have been different if she had been a better leader. Haunted by the guilt of the missile, if only she had not threatened the Mountain Men. Haunted by the lives lost waiting for her to get back to the mountain. Haunted by Finn, not in killing him, haunted by what he had given up for her. Add that to the fact that she was now being left out of any and everything to do with their future. Relegated back to being treated as a child by her own people. It drove her crazy, leaving her with little sleep and too much time to think.

That is probably what lead her here, outside of the Commander's tent at 3 in the morning. She had not seen her in weeks and found herself not only missing negotiating and formulating with the girl, she missed the girl. How do you solve a problem named Lexa!!! First she found herself pacing a few yards back, then circling until it was clear that Lexa's guard was losing patience with her. She went back to pacing, this time closer, right behind the walls of the tent. Though the silence of the night she thought she heard a struggle or maybe a groan? She stops in her tracks and listens closer. Yes definitely movement and a muffled whimper? 

Clarke stands straight back up. Was someone in there, someone that was hurting or trying to hurt the Commander. Clarke stalks back to the front of the tent and upon receiving no resistance from the guard, slowly slips past the flaps. 

It is extremely dark, she can't see a thing but she does hear the grunting, much clearer now. She moves slowly towards the movement stopping slightly to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Before she can get to the noise, Clarke finds herself laying flat on her back in the middle of Lexa's bed. 

Things Clarke realizes quite quickly are that she is surrounded by the distinct smell of the Commander and something else, the Commander is now straddling her stomach pinning her hands above her head and that the Commander seems to like to sleep in the nude. 

Things the Commander realizes are that it isn't an attacker but the sky princess currently beneath her, she notices the slight hitch in the sky girl's breath and that Clarke's shirt has ridden up her stomach slightly leaving her naked bottom directly flush with the heat of the other girl's skin.

Mortified, that is the only word to describe how Clarke feels right now. The noises, the sounds had not been a struggle but had been, it had been, she can't even think about it. Her suspicions are confirmed seconds later by the moan that escapes the older girl's mouth as she tries to slip back off her abdomen before brushing her heated core against the button on Clarke's jeans. Yep, definitely the same noise. 

This also prompts the Commander to jump completely off the bed to the floor beside them. Clarke has to bite back a giggle and her own moan as she is hit with another smell that her brain quickly concludes to be the  
heady scent of Heda.

"What are you doing here Clarke of the sky people?" As embarrassed as she is, she refuses to cover herself in a show of weakness. Clarke sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. "I am sorry Lexa, I couldn't sleep and I well I missed," she stops to correct herself, "I hadn't seen you in weeks and I." Lexa cuts her off, "So you sneak into my tent in the middle of the night?" Clarke shakes her head, "No I was outside and I heard noises and thought there might have been a struggle." She turns bright red picturing what had actually been happening now. "I will go and let you get back to, " again a pause, "I will go and maybe request an audience in the  
morning." Clarke makes to leave. Lexa huffs, turns slightly towards her and with a bit of irritation in her voice says, "At a more respectable time this time Clarke," there is more hesitation or was it disappointment in her next words, "People might start to talk if they see you leaving one's tent at such a hour."

She doesn't know what comes over her, hearing Lexa let down her guard a bit, the need to overcome some of the awkwardness of the situation, or the way her shirt slides down sticking to her stomach, but back over her shoulder she tosses, "I'll leave you to get back to your," pause, "release Commander!"

The smirk is soon wiped from her face as Lexa not willing to let the other girl leave with the upper hand, presses the entire length of her body against Clarke's side. Her breasts trap the girl's arm at her side and Clarke has to clench her fist tightly not to let her fingers glide through the wet folds radiating against the back of her hand. Leaning in the older girl whispers, fuck Clarke thinks she almost purrs, "Just so you know princess, it would have been your name tumbling from my lips," she leans even closer, "before I was so rudely interrupted." Clarke actually squeaks before bolting from the tent.


End file.
